Eternal Love
by EdxWinry
Summary: CompletexFor thousands of years, vampires and humans have been at each other. But, what would happen if a vampire and a human actually love each other? Will their love be eternal or will it be torn apart? EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, even though I wish I did.

A/N: Hey! I'am actually starting a new EdxWinry fanfic! I'am so sorry to everyone who liked Street Love, But I'am dropping it considering that I lost all the papers that I had written it on them. So, please enjoy this first chapter of Eternal Love.

Summery: For thousands of years, vampires and humans have been at war with each other. But, what would happen if a vampire and a human actually loved each other? Will their love be eternal or will it be torn apart? EdxWinry

"Keh. I can't believe this. Stuck on &# guard duty again." said an annoyed voice that was coming from a ledge on the mountains. Kneeling on the ledge, was a short figure with dark blonde hair pulled into a braid in the back and amber eyes. On his back, were two black devil looking wings and in his mouth were a set of fangs. He was wearing a black leather shirt & pants. He also had a pair of white gloves and black leather shoes. He had an annoyed look on his face as he leaned against the rock wall behind him. "#$ you Roy. Leaving me to do the most boring job on earth!" complained Ed as he put his arms behind his head.

Suddenly, the sound of wing flapping filled the area as Ed immediatly leaped to his feet and pulled out a sword. "Who's there! Show yourself!" demanded Ed as he quickly scanned the area. "Hey easy Edward. Its me." said a male voice as he landed in front of Ed. It was another vampire, but this one was tall with dark short spiky hair and golden colored eyes. (He was wearing the state alchemist uniform on te show) "Hughes. How many times do we have to tell you? Stop bugging the guards while they're on guard duty. Its bad enough you bug us when we aren't on guard duty." Edward said with a sigh as he rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"Its not my fault that my daughter Elicia is so #! cute!" exclaimed Hughed as he held up a picture of his daughter. (Ed is in the background with a scared aura and look on his face) "Anyway, you know how the resistence of the humans is growing every day because of the princess that was found alive just recently. Well, Roy decided to kidnap her and use her to help us win the war against the humans." Hughes said as he tucked the picture of his jacket. "All right then, so... who's the vampire that has been to go kidnap the princess?" asked Ed as he leaned a bit more against the rock wall.

"Well...Roy has decided to send...you." Hughes said as he waied for Ed to blow his temper loose. Ed grumbled a little bit but slowly got up. "Here's a picture of the princess and where she lives. See ya back at the cave." said Hughes before flying off into the distance. "#$! Oh well...might as well stop by and see what this princess is all about." said Ed as he landed skillfully on the ground. His fangs and wings slowly dissappeared until he had no wings nad regular teeth. Ed looked at the address that was given to him and he silently chuckled, "Watch out princess. Your worst nightmare is coming."

A/N: I hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter. I think its pretty cool. So please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I only own my OC characters Reno and Liana.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But, I had major writer's block and I needed to talk to my beta, Cathy Boivin about this chapter. But, we got it all worked out. All right, enjoy the next chapter!

"Mrs. Rockbell! Mrs.Rockbell!" called a 15 year old girl with topaz colored eyes and long dark blue hair pulled into a low ponytail who ran towards a beautiful girl with long light blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What is it Liana?" asked Winry as she wiped the sweat that was forming around her forehead and face. Her grey cargo pants clung close to her as she put down the heavy toolbox that she was carrying. The girl Liana, was wearing topaz caprize pants and a matching tube top and jacket. She also was wearing blue tennis shoes.

"Winry! Thugs are attacking the village! Run while you still can!" yelled Liana as she ran past Winry so that she could warn everybody else. Winry sighed and headed inside her small(very small) house.

"Den. You stay here. Knowing thugs, they won't even bother with you." WInry said as she changed from her cargo pants to(if anyone seen the third ending for full metal alchemist and had seen the clothes that Winry was wearing when she and Den were outside, those are the clothes that she is wearing) Den came to her side and whimpered at her so that he could try to talk to Winry. "Den please. I'll be fine. I'll be right back and we can forget all about this." Winry said as she patted Den one more time before closing the door.

"Man. Humans sure love to be in a group. Damn. How in the world will I be able to find this...Winry Rockbell in this mess." complained Ed as he fought his way through the crowd.

**BANG!**

Ed shot his head up from the crowd and looked toward the direction of the noise.

"Where's the princess! We know you have her here!" demanded a man with short black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing black leather pants and a matching jacket with a white t-shirt. Ed's eyes opened wide as he took in what he just heard. Ed smirked as he headed towards the guy in the leather jacket.

"So, you're looking for the princess eh?" he said as he stood a few feet away from the guy.

"Who the hell are you!" demanded the guy as he pointed his gun at Ed. Ed smirked as he pulled out his sword.

"The names Edward Elric. Or to other people, I am the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed smirked as he prepared his sword.

"An alchemist! That means he's a vampire! Everybody run!" yelled a a man as the crowd dissipated to where it was only the guy and Ed.

"So, now that you know who I'am, aren't you going to run and scream like a little baby crying to his mommy?" Ed taunted as he revealed his fangs& wings.

"Hell no! I'am Reno Ishta of the vampire slayers. Its my sworn duty to slay all vampires. Its been quite a while since we last slayen a vampire." Reno said as he chuckled with excitement.

"Well, are you going to stand there and talk all day or are you going to pick up your sword and fight?" Edward said as he gestured toward Reno's sword that was strapped to his waist. (Reno has both a gun& a sword)

"Anxious little shrimp aren't you?" Reno taunted.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU HAVE TO BE BLIND TO NOT BE ABLE TO SEE!" exclaimed Ed as two anger marks appeared on his head.

**SWISH! ( Italics :thoughts:)**

Ed barely had time to counter that as Reno rushed forward and slashed at Ed wiht his sword.

_**Damn! It almost hit me. He's better then I predictated. thought Ed as he did a back flip and then used his weight to shoot foreward againg and slam Reno and himself into a nearby house.**_

**Winry's P.O.V.**

What happened here? I thought immediately as I approached the village. Homes were wrecked, villagers in little groups, and broken debrie was everywhere.

"Miss Winry! Get out of here! Its not safe!" yelled my friend Liana as she told me to leave at once.

"I ain't leaving here without you." I said determindly as two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere and landed on each side of me. I slowly glanced to my left and met a man with short black hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black jacket& pants along with a white t-shirt. In his right hand, he held a blade similiar to a slayers blade. He was breathing heavily. I then glanced to my right(Ed's wings and fangs had withdrawen themselves again) and saw a kid about my age with long/short dark blonde hair that was braided in back. He had piercing amber eyes and he was wearing a black jumpshirt and black leather pants. In his right arm, he also held a blade too. Suddenly, the one with blonde hair yelled at me.

"What the hell are you thinking! Move!"

"HAHAHA! I can't believe a vampire is actually concerned about a human! When vampires are said to kill and feed off the blood of humans. What a joke!" laughed the black haired guy.

A vampire! That kid is a vampire! I thought frantically as I looked at him. (A/n: sorry for the interruption, but, even though Reno is a slayer, even if an innocent person is in the way of him slaying a vampire, he will kill that person. just wanted to clear that up. enjoy!)

"All right. If this girl won't move out of the way, I'll force her." he said as he charged straight at me.

"AUGGGHHH!" I yelled as loud as I could as I waited for him to slice me in half. But, it never came. I looked up and saw that the vampire had cut between us and he only(or did he) managed to get a small cut on his left cheek.

"Pathetic." the vampire said as he looked at the guy with a sly smirk on his face.

"How dare you call me pathetic!" exclaimed the guy as he charged right at the vampire. "UGGGHH..." stuttered the slayer as the vampire's sword pierced right through his stomach.

"Have fun in hell slayer." the vampire said as he quickly drew his sword back into the sheath.

"W-W-W-Who are you?" I stuttered as I tried to take in what I just witnessed.

"The nanes Edward Elric. As you have figured out, I'am a vampire." Edward said as he kept his back to her.

**End of Winry's P.O.V.**

"Well, see ya around." Edward replied as he took one step and then a sharp pain ripped through his side and as he clutched it, blood quickly gushed out. He quickly sank to his knees and then finally, passed out on the ground.

**Preview of Chapter 3**

Winry will have to chose: either to help the vampire and be labled as a traitor to her human kind. Or, leave him to die and save for being called a traitor?

A/n: I hope you guys loved this chapter! Not what you were expecting huh! I will update ASAP! Just please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own all my OC's.

A/n: Yep! Another chapter! I am so happy that alll who reviewed for me love my story! So, here's another chapter of Eternal Love. Also, starting now, I'll be showing you a preview of the next chapter so enjoy!

**Winry's P.O.V.**

"Good. Another vampire hits the dirt." said an elderly man as he walked up to Ed and kicked him in the stomach.

"Hey! Stop that! What do you think your doing!" I demanded without even realizing it.

**_Winry's thoughts_**

_**Why am I protecting...a vampire! They slaughter innocent people and drain them of their blood. But...this one...**_

_**/Flashback/**_

_**"What the hell are you thinking! Move!"**_

_**  
/End of Flashback/**_

_**This one is different from the others. He protected me from that slayer. Then, that must mean he's not a cold bloodied killer. **_

"M...mother."

"Huh!" I said as I looked at the vampire who called himself Edward Elric. I quickly pushed the elderly man away from him and I placed my two fingers to his neck.

**Bbump...Bbump...Bbump**

"He's still has a pulse." I said out loud.

"He won't be breathing for long when I'am down with him." said the elderly man as he withdrew Ed's sword from his sheath and placed it over Ed's neck.

"Don't even think about it! This vampire saved my life. Its the least I can do if I tried to save his. So, don't even think about it." I said seriously as I knocked the sword out of the man's hand and placed it back in the sheath. First, I got to stop the bleeding. Thinking fast, I whipped off my striped shirt( thank god she was still wearing that black tube top! ) and tied it tightly around his wound and put pressure on it. Slowly, the bleeding started to slow down.

"You...You traitor!' yelled the man as he wiped out his hand and gave me a slap across the cheek.

"Ow!" I cried out as I held onto my stinging cheek.

"Get out of this village! Now! We don't allow traitors like you to live here! Now go!" yelled the man as he brought out a horse with a carriage and handed me the reins. I slowly got up and took the reins from him without giving him eye contact and led the horse over to where Edward layed and bended over to pick him up.

**For a little guy, he sure weighs a lot. **I thought as I finally managed to get him into the carriage and placed him gently on the floor. As I craweled to the front, I looked at all the villagers that I have lived with for the whole 15 years of my life. As I grabbed the reins, I gave Liana one last look before saying, "Yipp-yip." and headed off to my house to get supplies. **Goodbye Liana. Maybe...maybe I'll see you again. Then maybe I can explain why I had to betray my human dignity. **I thought once more before pulling into my yard.

**End of Winry's P.O.V.**

"Den! Come on stop sniffing him! We have to get moving!" Winry said as she batted Den away from Ed. "All right. We got clothes,rags,food,first aid kit, and other useful stuff." Winry said as she grabbed the reins and with a quick snap, headed off.

**Ed's Dream**

**"Edward, I'am so proud of you."**

_Mother._

**"I love you so much Edward."**

_Mother!_

**"But its too bad you couldn't put me back together too."**

_MOTHER!_

_**"Mother..."**_

**End of Ed's Dream**

Winry had woken up to the sound of Ed crying mother and now he was awake and bathed in sweat.

**Ed's P.O.V.**

"Hey. Are you okay?"

I turned my head and met a familliar face. "Its you. That girl." I said trying to remember.

"Yup. My names Winry Rockbell. And you're Edward Elric correct?" she asked with slight curiosity.

**Ed's thoughts**

**Winry Rockbell! So she's the princess huh?**

**End of Ed's thoughts**

"Yeah. The names Edward Elric." I answered softly as I turned my head away from her, until I realized something very important. **"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES!"** I demanded as I pulled the blanket tightly around me, blushing like crazy.

"Um...well you see, you bleed through your clothes and the only way to stop an infection was to wash your clothes so um, **I'AM SO SORRY!" **she blurted out, also blushing like crazy.(she did leave his boxers on if you all are wondering)

**End of Ed's P.O.V.**

The two both stayed where they were, both looking away from each other. "I'll um, go check to see if they're all clean." Winry said as she slowly got up and headed towards the stream.

**Winry's P.O.V. **

**I can't believe that I did that! How embarrassing! Oh well, at least he was okay with it. thought Winry as she took the clothes out of the bucket and checked to see if they were free of the blood. They're done. Now, all we have to do is wait until they're dry and they will be fine. thought Winry as she headed back to the campsite.**

**End of Winry's P.O.V.**

"Oh! Your up. How's your wound?" Winry asked as she saw Ed sitting up and looking at the campfires flames as they danced and crackled in the night sky.

Ed looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Its all better now. Thanks for asking." Ed replied as he turned his attention back to the campfire again. The two sat there for a while, without even talking to each other until Winry pulled out a piece of bread and easily split it in half and handed a slice to Ed.

"I don't know what vampires eat besides blood, but this is all we have for now." Winry said as she bit into the bread with a small smile on her face. Ed looked at Winry for a minute then at the bread in his hand before swiftly popping it in his mouth and chewed it slowly. "Here. For tonight." Winry said as she gave Ed a blanket and layed down next to him.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ed asked out of nowhere. Winry sat up and gave Ed a confused look.

"Scared of what?" Winry asked with a confused look on her face.

"Scared to have a vampire sleep next to you." he replied simply.

"No! I trust you enough to know that you won't do anything to hurt me." Winry replied as she layed back down and then slowly fell fast asleep.

Ed on the other hand, was trying to comprehend what she had just told him.

**Ed's thoughts **

**She trusts me! Heh, its been a while since anybody has ever told me that. It feels...nice.**

**End of Ed's thoughts**

**A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I told you I would update ASAP! Next one is going to acquire some thinking so if anyone wants to be my second beta(since my first is busy on her own story) I really need it! PLEASE! anyone! anyway...please review!**

**Chapter 4: Winry discovers who she is and Winry's trust in Ed is put to the test. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Can I Put My Trust In You? from Travis Tritt. But, I do own my OC's.

A/n: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I am sooo soo sorry, but, to me, this one chapter SUCKS! so, if it sucks to you, put as much critic as you possible can. Anyway, I would like you fans out there who actually like my story to meet my two new betas: Moonglitter2 & Everto Angelus. Please welcome them everybody! 

(fans clap out loud as Everto and Moonglitter bow)

Well anyway, here's the next chapter of Eternal Love! (Please don't hate me)

"I slept well last night. How did you sleep Ed?" Winry asked as she gathered up the camping supplies.

"Fine." Ed replied as he quickly pulled on his clothes, blushing a little. "So, um where are you heading now Winry?" Ed asked as he started to redo his hair but failing miserably. "UGGH! Damn braid!" muttered Ed as his braid came loose. Suddenly, he felt two more arms reach over and take his hair gently and then in a few minutes, it was nicely done.

"There. All done." Winry said before heading back to the carriage. Ed just stood there staring at Winry before snapping to it and helping her out. "I might just keep on traveling until I find a suitable place to live in peace." Winry replied out of nowhere.

"Oh." Ed muttered softly as he picked up the blankets.

"After we go our separate ways, will you still visit me?" Winry asked when she wasn't watching where she was going. Winry's foot tripped on an overturned bucket that was right in front of a big hill. "AUUUUGGGHHH!" screamed Winry as she went tumbling down the hill. (a/n: there are sharp little rocks on the bottom. ouch!) 

"WINRY!" Ed yelled out as he popped his wings out and dove after Winry.

****

Ed's Thoughts

WINRY! I got to get to her before she hits those rocks!

****

End of Ed's Thoughts

Ed landed on the bottom of the hill (right near the rocks, not on them), ready to catch her. **When she comes down, I'll be able to grab her. **Suddenly, Winry went flying down and landed right into Ed's arms, completely throwing him off balance.

_Ed's P.O.V._

I suddenly felt myself flying backwards for a bit before coming to a complete stop. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself with Winry in my arms! "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly as I gently shook her a little.

"Ugh...yeah. I'm fine thanks to you." Winry said as she looked at me with a grateful look on her face.

"Um, here." I said suddenly as I gently put her on the ground and pulled out a handkerchief. "You're bleeding." I said simply as I turned away.

_End of Ed's P.O.V._

"Oh! Right thanks." Winry said as she used the hankie as a bandage to stop the bleeding. They both stood there saying nothing for a while before Ed replied out of nowhere.

"There's something I've got to tell you. And it's important." **__**

Winry's P.O.V.

Something important? "What is it?" I asked.

"You're really a princess. And I've been told to find you and bring you to my place up in the mountains." Edward replied as he didn't look at me.

A princess? Me! And...they're going to use me...for what purpose?

End of Winry's P.O.V. 

Suddenly, the sound of wing flapping could be heard. "Winry! Stay back!" Ed demanded as he pulled out his sword. Winry did exactly what he said and hid away from sight.

"Easy, Fullmetal. Colonel Roy Mustang just ordered me to come down here and see what's taking you so long." Hughes said as he appeared out of the shadows. Ed quickly withdrew his sword and walked over to Hughes. "So Ed, did you find the princess?" Hughes asked as he looked at Ed. Ed slowly nodded. Hughes glanced towards where Winry was hiding. "Why don't you introduce her to me, Ed, okay?" Hughes asked as he sat on a log that was burnt.

"Sure." Ed replied softly as he looked to where Winry was hiding. "Winry, can you come here for a sec? Don't worry. Hughes is a good guy...he just gets on your nerves every single day." Ed chuckled as his little joke. Winry slowly walked over. "Don't worry." Ed replied to her as she walked past him.

"Thank you." Winry said as she stood right in front of Hughes.

"Hello! It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Lt. Maes Hughes. And you must be Winry Rockbell correct?" Hughes said as he held out his hand to her.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you too Lt. Maes Hughes." Winry said as she put her hand into his.

"I assure you Winry. No harm will come to you." Hughes said reassuringly as he smiled gently at her.

"Okay. But on one condition, Den, my dog, comes with me and he is not to be hunted down or hurt in any way. Please, he's the only family I have left." Winry said as she looked at Hughes pleadingly.

"Ed, you may carry Winry. I'll take care of the dog." Hughes said with a smile.

"Thank you." Winry said happily.

"Okay. We better head out. Ed. Winry. Let's go." Hughes said as he gently gathered Den, who had a confused look on its face, in his arms. 

"Ready to go, Ed?" Winry said as she walked over to Ed.

"Yeah. Sure." Ed replied as he turned around and bent down on his knees. "This is the only way I can carry you." he replied simply as he waited for her to hop on.

(A/N: Italics, song lyrics)

_When you meet that certain someone you've been search'n hard to find _

"Oh. Okay." Winry said as she climbed aboard on Ed's back.

"All right. Here we go." Ed replied as he quickly pulled out his wings. Winry then felt really weird as she watched the ground disappear beneath her.

"Wow! This is amazing!" she exclaimed happily as Ed flew over a cloud.

_It's a new love full of passion that can sometimes make you blind_

__

"You're so lucky!" Winry exclaimed as Ed flew **through** a cloud (not over it)

"Me lucky?" asked Ed as looked back at Winry with a confused look on his face. __

I don't mind being swept away 

If I know right from the start

"Yeah. Being able to fly whenever you feel like it with no care in the world. Now that's lucky." Winry said with a sincere look on her face. Ed suddenly felt his face heat up when he looked at Winry's happy carefree smile.

He quickly turned his head around and replied, "Thanks." 

"Your welcome." Winry said happily as she also blushed a little as she looked back at the sky.

_So before we go much further girl/guy, can I trust you with my heart? _

Can I cast my cares upon you? 

Can you stand a heavy load?

__

"Hey! If you two are done flirting, you can figure out for yourselves that we are almost at Central!" called Hughes out as he flew beside them.

"WE AREN'T FLIRTING!" yelled both Ed and Winry as angry marks appeared on their heads. After a while, they both looked at each other and after a minute, they both blushed and turned their separate ways.

_Can I count on you to walk me down that long & winding road?_

If you promise me these simple things, I can guaranty.

_You can always count on me_

'Kids these days.' thought Hughes as he prepared to swoop down with Ed & Winry right behind him.

Standing on a rocky ledge was a woman with dark blonde hair pulled into a bun with brown eyes (or is it amber? I'm not very sure. She was wearing the military uniform for girls) "Lt. Colonial Roy Mustang sir, Edward Elric & Maes Hughes are ready to land." she said as she turned towards the vampire with short black hair and brown eyes. (All other alchemists and people that are in the military wear this uniform besides Ed and Winry, so let me just get that over with) 

"Good. Tell them its all clear, 2nd Lt. Riza Hawkeye." Roy said as he smirked up at them. Riza nodded and quickly pulled out her gun. (Riza is human too) 

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"WHOA! Damn it! Colonel!" yelled Ed as he glared at Roy from up in the sky. 

_When two hearts solely surrender and are sworn to understand_

It completes a perfect union between a woman and a man

So please, don't misunderstand me, I don't want to go too far

__

"Here they come, sir." Hawkeye said as they swiftly landed in front of them.

"Hughes, why are you carrying a dog?" asked Roy as he glanced at Den.

"It's my dog, sir. I told him if he didn't bring him, I wouldn't have come. Please, sir, he's the only family I have left." Winry pleaded as she put an arm around Den.

"Fullmetal, are you busy for the rest of the month?" Roy asked suddenly. 

"No...no I am not." Ed answered with some annoyance in his voice. 

_Without knowing just one answer_

Can I trust you with my heart? 

Please girl/guy give me just one answer 

Can I trust you with my heart?

"Good. Because starting now, you'll be Winry's and her dog's bodyguard. And that's an order." Roy said before turning around and walking away with Riza right behind him.

A/n: Please review or don't review. Anyway, starting right now, this fanfic is dedicated to 4 people! 2 of them are my two betas Everto Angelus and Monnglitter2! Thank you! The next one is for all my friends on Da who love this story! Thank you all soo much! And...finally the last one goes to the anniversary of my grandfather who died 10 years ago when I was only 4. It's his birthday today so, this fanfic is dedicated to my grandfather, my betas, and my friends on dA! Thank you all soo much! See you all next chapter!

Preview of Chapter 5

Ed & Winry start to realize their feeling for each other. And the slayers prepare to attack central!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own my OC's.

**Reviewers Response:**

Everto Angelus: Thank you for volunteering to be my beta,I'am glad that you love it, and in this story, I'am going to make the vampires bleed in it, but thank you for pointing it out.

Moonglitter2: Thank you for the great reviews! I love them! Thank you for being my beta too.

Tellu444: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and yes, ed and winry forever!

Kagome M.K.: Thank you for reviewing my story!

Thank you all: Glammer Girl, beautyqueen11dm, Black Daisys, cyberfrogx, felio, Eva Maverx, mustang24, dbzgtfan2004, Fanactic, heather, Dark Raven716, Vampire Riku, June, lord of my little world, pyro-witch2, Safferon, SinxEnvy, C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only, luvingme4me, xMeo, & pure reflection.

A/N: WOW! Lots of people are reviewing this story! On a scale of 1 to 10, which would you rate it? Also, thank you all!

**_Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my 2 betas Moonglitter2 & Everto Angelus. Also, for all my friends on dA who love this story and to my passed grandfather(who's birthday is August 2) I miss him soo much! _**

"Right this way Mr.Elric and Ms Rockbell." said a vampire named Maria Ross. She had short blue hair and brown eyes. Under her left cheek was her birthmark, a mole.

"Thank you Mrs. Ross." Winry said before closing the door. (A/N: Sorry for the interruption, but in this story, Ed & Winry are 16, but later on they'll get older. Also, Winry **has** noticed that Ed has an automail arm and leg. I just forgot to add that. hehehehe sorry. Anyway, back to the fanfic!)

"There's a bathroom back there with everything you need. Go right on ahead if you want too." Ed replied as he glanced towards the bathroom door.

"Okay." Winry said as she headed in. When Ed heard her close the door, he swiftly took his black jacket off. (A/N: I'm drooling too!) and flung it straight into the wastebasket. He then took off his pants & boots and put on grey shorts and a black t-shirt. He stopped immediately when he realized that there was only one bed! 

"COLONEL!" yelled Edward as he tried to control his temper.

"What is it! Is everything okay!" Winry asked as she burst out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her.

Time went slowly as Ed & Winry looked at each other with wide eyes. 

__

Ed's P.O.V. 

Woh! Winry looks...great! Gah! What am I thinking!

End of Ed's P.O.V.

**Winry's P.O.V.**

****

When Ed yelled out Colonel, I thought he was hurt so I rushed out here. But, without any of his black clothing on he looks...Oh god! Stop it!

End of Winry's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry!" Winry yelled as she quickly ran back into shower, cheeks piercing red. As soon as Ed heard Winry leave, he quickly snapped out of his daze and, while blushing madly, started to clean up. A few minutes later, Winry appeared out of the bathroom with a long light blue nightgown and blue slippers. Ed looked up from the alchemy book he was reading and gazed at her.

"You look...nice." he said before blushing and turned away. Winry blushed lightly as she too crawled into bed. When she got under the covers, she realized how close they were. Her legs were in like at the edge of the bed and she was already touching Ed's automail leg.

****

"I-I'm sorry." Winry apologized as she tried to make some room but her right arm hit his real left arm. That small brush set off their embarrassment meters as both of them blushed heavily and looked the other way. "Goodnight Ed." Winry said before slowly falling asleep.

"Night, Winry." Ed replied before he too fell asleep.

_7 miles away _

Far away from Central, was a large fortress in the middle of the west forest. Inside was a tiny village packed with vampire slayers. (just like Reno in chapter 2! But not as blood thirsty as him) One of them, was a tall male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He peered carefully into the darkness. "Hey. Rose, everything is okay." he called to a girl around 17 years old with long dark black hair(A/n: sorry, but this isn't the same Rose as in the FMA series. She's my made up character. I know this story is about vampires and humans, but I knew that regular humans wouldn't stand a chance so I switched it with vampire slayers) 

Her violet eyes lit up the dark room where she slept. "What is it Michael?" she asked softly as she walked over to where he stood.

"I think we should plan a surprise attack on the vampires tomorrow so that we can get the upper hand in the war." Michael said as he clenched his fist tightly.

"But, they outnumber us. How can we possibly defeat them?" Rose asked with worry.

"We will find a way. I just know it." Michael said before heading back to bed.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Breakfast is ready." Riza said as she entered Ed and Winry's bedroom. 

"Breakfast..." Ed replied sleepily as his nose took in the delicious smell of food. 

"Thanks 2nd Lt. Hawkeye." Winry said as she too slowly started to wake up.

"You're welcome. I'll just leave it here." she said before closing the door. The two teens ate in peace (but in Ed's case, ate like a cow) 

"Um...Ed." Winry said as she finished up her eggs and bacon.

"Yeah?" Ed replied as he gulped down his toast (without even chewing! is that even possible!)

"Um...why aren't you drinking your milk?" Winry asked as she pointed to his still full glass of milk. Ed's whole body twitched when she asked that question.

"I hate that stuff. It tastes like crap." he said disgustingly as he turned his face away from it. 

"But if you don't drink it, you won't get any taller." Winry replied back.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT!" yelled Ed as his temper got the best of him (again.)

"YES! ACTUALLY I AM! CONSIDERING THAT YOU'RE ONLY THE SIZE OF A BEAN!" Winry yelled back even louder.

"A BEAN!" exclaimed Ed as more angry marks appeared on his head. 

"YES! A TEENY, TINY, LITTLE BEAN!" exclaimed Winry as loud as she could. 

"URGGH!" yelled Ed as he jumped on top of Winry. They then started to roll on the ground together throwing insults at each other. "And another thing!..."Ed then stopped at what he was about to say when he realized what position they were in. Ed was on top of Winry with his left arm around her back and his right arm on her waist. His left leg was entangled with Winry's right leg while his right leg was touching Winry's other leg. And to make matters worse, their faces were almost touching! (or is that a good thing...)

_Ed's P.O.V._

Ever since I met her, she has...I don't know changed me in some way, like she has made me open up more. Now, in this position, she's beautiful. Her blue eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. What is this feeling in my chest?

End of Ed's P.O.V.

**Winry's P.O.V.**

Why am I sweating? No...I can't be...falling in love with him! But, his eyes are so beautiful and unique, but they hold pain and suffering too. I wonder what happened in his life to make them like that.

End of Winry's P.O.V.

"Good morning Fullmetal and Mrs. Winry. Did you---." Hughes said before shutting up when he saw the scene in front of him. Ed & Winry immediately jumped to their feet and moved two feet away from each other, blushing like crazy. "Am I interrupting something important?" Hughes asked as he looked at them both.

"No. Just what is it that you got for me?" Ed asked as he walked over to Hughes.

"Um, Roy has something for you to do. But, he's instructed me to watch Winry while you're gone so don't worry about her, okay, Ed." Hughes said as he walked into the room and sat on the couch comfortably. 

"Why-Why should I worry about her anyway? She can take care of herself. I'm not her babysitter for pete's sake. (Clung!) OW! Who threw that!" demanded Ed as he rubbed the big lump on his head.

"Ed...you're such a JERK!" yelled Winry as she ran into the bathroom and slammed it as loud as she could.

"Ed, I don't want to get involved in this but, think about what you just said before she hit you." Hughes advised as he leaned back against the couch. Ed just looked at Hughes for a few minutes before heading out the door.

_"YOU'RE KIDDING ME! HOW CAN THEY HAVE THE PRINCESS ALL READY!" demanded a black haired man with ruby colored eyes._

_"Chill, Seko. Its not the end of the world yet." Michael said as he tried to calm his friend down._

"Besides, vampires are so stupid. All they think about is killing innocent people and drinking their blood for their own selfish pleasures." said another man with short black hair and aqua-blue eyes. He was wearing black pants and a white t-shirt. SLAM! OW! What was that for, sis?" he demanded as he glared at his sister Rose. 

"Don't underestimate them, Jason. They may seem stupid, but it's just an act. We have to be on our guard when we attack them tonight and kidnap the princess." Rose said as she fiddled with her clothes. She was wearing a blue tube top with blue shorts on. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Well Fullmetal. I'm impressed. You passed the exam at age 12, became very skilled, and managed to capture a princess for the first time." Roy smirked as he looked at Ed, who had a very annoyed look on his face.

"Yeah Yeah. Thanks Colonel. Can I go back to my post now?" Ed replied with a hint of annoyance in it.

"Sure. You're dismissed." Roy replied as he turned his back on Ed. 

Hughes looked up from his seat on the couch to see that Winry was dressed in a black tube top with a white jacket and black shorts. "Lt. Hughes, is it okay if I walk around a bit?" she asked with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Sure. I have to get back to work, but I could ask Riza Hawkeye to walk with you. Don't worry. If you haven't figured it out yet, Riza is also human like you." Hughes said as he smiled gently

"Another human like me?" replied Winry as she thought about how Hawkeye would look like as a vampire.

"Riza! Riza, do you have a moment?" Hughes asked as she walked towards him.

"I have a lot to do Hughes. I can't." she said simply but was stopped by Hughes.

"Listen, this girl was surrounded by human her whole life before she came here and now she is surrounded by vampires. She's scared so since you're a human she might be more comfortable now."

"All right." Riza said as she handed Hughes the stack of papers that she was carrying. "Here. You'll be my replacement." she said simply before gently grabbing Winry's hand, and together they walked off down the hall. (Leaving poor Hughes with all the papers and who had to deal with Roy)

"So, Winry, what do you think about this place?" Riza asked Winry as they walked down to where the Central garden was.

"I like this place way better then where I used to live. I never thought that vampires were such nice people. And the view is great here, too. Why did you decide to stay here too, Riza?" Winry asked as they sat on one of the benches.

"Because...I had nowhere else to go. My parents were both killed by bandits and I was all alone in this big world. I was only 7 years old when **he** helped me." Riza said as she recalled what had happened all those years ago.

**Flashback **

There it shows a little 7 year old Riza who is crying on the ground, where her home used to be. Suddenly, something went running past her. "Who's there?" demanded Riza as she looked all around her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" asked a male voice behind her. Riza whipped around and came face to face with a little Roy. "My family was killed by bandits...I have nowhere else to go." Riza said as freshly new tears came down her cheek.

"Hey. It's okay. How about you come with me? You'll never be lonely again." Roy said as he gently hugged Riza. "Okay." she said softly before the flashback ended.

End of Flashback

"It's all thanks to him that I was saved. All thanks to him." Riza said softly as she bowed her head. Suddenly, a gentle hand came and gently gripped her left shoulder.

"You love him, don't you?" Winry asked as she looked directly at Riza. Riza was shocked for a minute before gently smiling. 

"Yes...I love him." she said softly as she and Winry sat there, shoulders touching each other with understandment.

Ed sighed as he approached his & Winry's bedroom. 'Winry, I hope you can forgive me,' Ed thought as he slowly went in, but was surprised to see Hughes at their desk.

"Where's Winry?" Ed asked as he sat on the bed (and yes, he is fully dressed)

"Um, I asked Riza to watch her and she agreed to it." Hughes said as he continued on working.

"Sigh. What's going on between us & the slayers?" Ed asked as he picked up an alchemy book and started to read it.

"Um, the slayers are pretty much not that big of a threat anymore, but that can still change." Hughes said as he went back to work.

A/N: Thats the fifth chapter! I hope you guys loved this chapter! please review!

Preview of Chapter 6:

Ed finally apologizes but the slayers finally attack and they have kidnapped Winry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Oscar, Pan, Liza, Alexis, or Sandie. They belong to my co -author AnnaMay-Nutt. But the other OCs do belong to me - though I don't own FMA.

A/n: Thank you all for reviewing for my story! I love you all for loving my fanfic. Here's the next chapter!

**Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my two betas, all my onee-chans and nii-sans on dA and to my deceased grandfather.**

****

Slayer Village

"Seko... why are you all dressed up in your slayer's outfit? We aren't even going yet." Rose replied as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME, ROSE!" yelled Seko, batting away Rose's hand.

"What is your problem! UGH! You're so self-centered!" Rose said angrily, then stomped off into the hut.

"What's wrong, sis?" Jason asked as he poked his head into his sister's bedroom.

"UGH! Seko! He is such a jerk! I can't believe you allowed that guy to join up with us!" Rose replied loudly as she threw a pillow on the ground.

"It's okay, sis. He's like that with everybody else. You just got to deal with his attitude for the time being." Jason said calmly, before heading back outside. 

"Hmmph." Rose said before sighing heavily on her bed, and stared up at the ceiling. "I wonder where Denara is? She should be back soon." she pondered out loud as she glanced at the bed next to her (meaning that she and Denara share a room.)

**Village Setting**

A girl with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and brown eyes walked down the village street. She was wearing a blue tube top with a matching jacket and a long blue skirt.

"Why, father... why did you have to fall for... a vampire?" she asked softly as the wind blew gently across her face. "He-he. I guess that's why half vampires are so pathetic. I don't belong in either category of species. But, here I am a vampire slayer - when I am half vampire." She muttered bitterly before walking on.

"Hey, Denara! Denara!" a voice called out to her. Denara turned towards the voice and met face to face with Rose, who was running full speed at her.

"What is it, Rose? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"No. I was just wondering where you went and also to tell you that Michael-sama wants to talk to you immediately." Rose said happily.

"Okay. I'll be there pretty soon." Denara said with a small smile.

"Okay. Meet you back at the slayers." Rose promised before running off.

Denara then noticed a telephone a few feet away from her.

Should I... call them? wondered Denara as she thought about what the consequences would be. Making up her mind, she took deep breath and walked over to the phone. "It's now or never." Denara said before picking up the receiver, and dialed a familiar number. "Hello. Is this Central? May I please speak with a Roy Mustang?" she said as she waited for the line to transfer.

**Central**

"Colonel, There's a call for you. The person on the other line says that it is very important." said the secretary, and she handed the phone to him.

"Okay... Hello...? WHAT? How did you access this information...! Oh...why are you helping us out? We're vampires how could – oh, I see. Yes, thank you, miss. By the way, what's your -" Roy said before looking at the phone with a question mark on his face.

"Who was that, sir?" Riza asked as she came into the office quietly.

"Um, an unknown caller. She just provided me excellent information." Roy said as he mentally smirked.

"And what is it, sir?" Riza asked as she started to organize the papers on the desk.

"She told me that the slayers are preparing a surprise attack. But let's find out who gets to surprise who." Roy said as his mental smirk intensified.

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Come on in." Ed shouted to the door, before turning back to his book.

"Um, Ed... there's something I want to ask you, alone." Winry said as she glanced at Hughes, who was too involved with his work to notice. (A/n: Now it shows Ed with a mad look on his face and two angry marks on his head.) He gripped the alchemy book that he was reading and chucked it straight at Hughes.

"OW! What!" he exclaimed loudly as he rubbed the throbbing blow that Ed inflicted on him (and his book of horror.)

"Um... Lt. Hughes. Can Ed and I talk to each other – alone - for a moment?" Winry asked as she glanced at the door.

"Oh! Sorry, nice to see you again Winry. Talk to you later! 'Bye." Hughes said before rushing out the door. (Both Ed and Winry are staring at the door with sweat marks on their heads.)

**Village setting**

Sitting under a tree were two girls. One of them had long black hair with red streaks on the tips. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal large sapphire-colored orbs. She was wearing a white tube top, blue mini skirt and a blue jacket. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Hey, Tauna-sama. What will happen if we are ever found out?" asked the other girl as she stole a glance at Tauna.

"I don't know P-chan. But me, you, and Denara-chan will probably never live to see another day." Tauna replied as she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree.

"Tch." Pan said as she folded her arms across her chest. Pan had shoulder length blue hair with aqua blue eyes. She was wearing a red tube top with short faded denim shorts.

"Hey! Tauna-chan! P-chan! Michael-sama wants to speak with you!" Rose called out before running back inside.

"We better go see what he wants, P-chan." Tauna said as she got up silently, and started to dust herself off.

"Okay." Pan replied softly before following Tauna towards Michael's bedroom. Before they approached Michael's door, however, Denara showed up and joined them.

"Why have you have called us, Michael-sama?" asked Denara as they stood in the doorway. Silence filled the room as Michael spun around swiftly and aimed his gun at all of three of them.

"Get out of this place, you lowly half breeds!" he sneered, and he fired at them.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

All three of them ducked out of the way quicky, and ran outside.

I must get as far away from here as possible! Who knows who'll attack next! Thought Denara as she ran.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as she watched Denara rush into the room and started to pack. "Where are you going?"

Denara said nothing as she continued to pack.

"Rose... she's nothing but a lowly half-breed who snuck in here. Let her go. So are Tauna-chan and P-chan." Michael said before leaving.

"Bye, Rose. I'll miss you." Denara said before grabbing her backpack and fighting gear; and, without a second glance, left.

"Where are they heading?" Seko asked as he watched the three head off.

"They are nothing but pathetic half-breeds who were going to turn on us when we least expected it." Michael said before turning around and headed back into the hut without a backwards glance at the three.

**Central**

"Ed, why do you have an automail arm and leg? What happened in your life?" Winry asked as she sat down next to him.

"It's nothing. You don't need to know." Ed replied softly as he clutched his automail arm.

"Ed... please, I want to know more about you… so that you can always turn to me if you need any help." Winry pleaded as she glanced worriedly at Ed.

"I said NO! There are some things that certain people shouldn't know about!" yelled Ed as he glared at Winry. Silence quickly filled the room as both of them didn't look up. Suddenly, voices rang from the hallway. "The slayers are coming! The slayers are coming!" (This phrase happens to remind the very excellent, not egotistic in the least, beta reader Everto Angelus of that dead guy's "The British are coming! The British are coming!)

"Fullmetal! We need you in the front line. Ms. Rockbell, come with me." Roy ordered as they rushed out the door into the hallway.

"Why are the slayers attacking us again!" asked Ed as chunks of plaster fell around them.

"We got some info on that. They plan to get rid of us in a single attack." Roy replied as he opened a door that lead outside.

"Come on, vampires! Show us what you're made of!" yelled a girl with dark red hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a slayers outfit that was purple. She quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at Winry.

"Winry! Watch out!" Ed yelled as he pushed Winry gently out of the way. "If you want to hit someone, hit me. Leave her out of this." Ed shouted at the slayers as he clapped his hands together and put them on the ground. Alchemic energy came out the place where Ed had his hands and a spear appeared beside him. Ed quickly grabbed the spear and charged straight at the slayer. The slayer them whipped out her sword and stopped Ed in his tracks.

"Heh! You're kind of cute. For a vampire, that is." she taunted with a small smile. Ed quickly pulled himself away from her, cheeks sort of red.

"Alright. Spill it. Who are you?" he demanded as he gripped his staff.

"The name's Alexis. I was born to slay vampires like you. And to rid the world of your existence." she monologued, before charging again at Ed. Ed braced himself as she charged herself at him.

"Alexis! Let me handle it!" yelled someone from behind them. Both Alexis and Ed looked to find a guy with bleached blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a green slayers outfit.

"Aww, come on, Oscar! Out of all the vampires I met this one is the cutest ever and now you want to kill him!" complained Alexis as she looked back at Ed. (Ed is now staring at her, cheeks madly red while Winry is in the background with a look of pure hatred on her face, flames erupting everywhere around her.)

"Not my fault! Michael's orders!" Oscar said simply as he walked over.

"Aw! No fair... Seeya around, cutie." she shot to Ed before running off.

Damn that girl! Who does she think she is! Huh? ...What am I thinking? Ed and I aren't going out! We're just... good friends. Aren't we?Winry thought angrily.

(A/n: Looks like Winry's getting jealous! )

"Come on, shorty! Show me what you got!" demanded Oscar as he pulled out his sword.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO BE ABLE TO SEE THEM!" yelled Ed, then he paused to take a few breaths, but was stopped by the blade coming down on him. Thinking fast, Ed did a somersault, dodging the attack easily.

"Pretty nice reflexes you got there." Oscar said as he prepared to run at Ed.

"Thanks. But, I have a better weapon." cried out Ed as he transmuted a giant cannon.

**BOOM!**

The cannon ball went straight at Oscar. Left with few options, he did a triple back flip and evaded it. Smoke went flying everywhere as the ball knocked down a wall that blew dust everywhere.

"Where the hell is that guy?" Ed asked as he tried to see through the fog and dust. Suddenly, he heard something behind him.

"Got you!" Ed yelled, but miscalculated as a blade ripped through the fog and slashed him across his side. Blood gushed out as Ed clutched his injured side with his automail arm. "Damn. That was a cheap shot!" Ed yelled as he sank to his knees in pain.

Finally, the smoke cleared to reveal the horrible sight. Standing a few feet away from him was Oscar with Winry by the hair. He had his sword to her neck, just inches away. Ed stared helplessly as Winry tried very hard not to cry or move. Ed did the only thing that he could think of. "Winry... Winry,I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I really am!" Ed called out as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Edward... It's okay. I forgive you, too." she said before Oscar knocked her out.

"Hey! Where are you - AUGGH!" yelled Ed as he clutched the newly opened wound on his shoulder. Oscar stood in front of him with his gun still steaming from before.

"Do not interfere. As long as you do keep yourself in check, the princess will be unharmed." Oscar said before slinging Winry over his shoulder; and in an instant, he and Winry were gone. Ed stared helplessly before muttering, "Winry… ."

A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Well anyway, please review and the next chapter will take some time to think about since this story is almost over! Yup but... if you guys really do review this story until it's over, there is a sequel! And its going to be better than this one! So, if you guys review for me, I will provide you with the sequel!

Chapter 7: Ed contemplates and then decides to get Winry back from them and realizes his true feelings towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of AnnaMay-Nutt's OCs or own FMA. But, I do own my OCs.

A/n: Sorry for the sudden update but...you guys have been go great that I couldn't help but write another chapter.

"Fullmetal...Fullmetal!" called Roy as he shook Ed's shoulder. Ed just dropped his head toward the ground.

"Armstrong, pick him up. We need to treat his wounds." Riza said as she glanced toward a man with light blonde hair and mustache along with light blue eyes. 

"Understood 2nd Lt." Armstrong said as he gently carried Ed back to Central.

Dream Sequence

"Edward...Its okay. I forgive you too."

Stop...  
"I trust you Edward."  
Stop...  
"When we go our separate ways, will you still visit me?"  
Stop!...  
"Ed. You're my friend. You always will be."  
STOP!

End of Dream Sequence

Ed quickly opened his eyes and slowly glanced around the room. 'Heh. I'm back in Central. But, I'm supposed to be looking for Winry, not sitting here doing nothing.' thought Ed as he lifted up his automail arm. 'But, if I don't heal, I won't be able to save Winry...Hold on, Winry. I'll save you.' Ed thought before gently dropping his arm back down and slowly went to sleep.

(A/n: I am soooo sorry for the OOC but I really am trying. In the next few more chapters, there will be more blood and violence, just to let you know.)

Village

"I see. That Fullmetal pipsqueak loves the princess. How ironic that a vampire could actually love someone. A human none the less." Michael replied as he turned his back to the slayers.

"Yes Michael-sama. It appears that he will stop at nothing to get her back." Oscar replied as he switched his glance towards Alexis. "And what seems to be the problem Alexis?" he asked calmly.

"You know damn well what the problem is! I was this close to killing him and you stepped in and took all the credit!" she yelled angrily at him.

Oscar just sighed and smirked. "You're just upset that he didn't like you instead. Am I right?" he said arrogantly.

"That's enough! Onee-chan doesn't have to take this crap from you!" yelled a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short pink dress.

"Liz. It's all right." Alexis said as she got up and walked out the door.

"Onee-chan!" Liz called out before Rose in.

"Liz-chan, just leave Lexy-san alone for a few minutes. She'll be fine in a bit."

Forest Setting

"So they got the princess huh? Let's go take it from them while they're arguing with each other." Pan said as she and her friends watched the whole entire scene from their hiding spot in a cave.

"No P-chan. I learned that the more upset you are, the stronger you get." Denara said as she picked at the flames of their campfire.

"What about you Tauna-san? Do you want to attack them while they're angry at each other?" P-chan asked as she looked at Tauna with a hopeful look on her face.

"Hell no! Besides...I don't feel like it. I'm heading in." Tauna replied as she slowly walked into the cave while swaying back and forth.

"What's up with her?" Pan asked as she watched Tauna sway back and forth. (She has a questioning look on her face)

"Oh. It must be that time already." Denara said as she continued to poke the fire.

"What time?" Pan asked as she sat down across from Denara.

"Oh. Sorry I didn't tell you this. Every month for the next 2 days, Tauna will start to feel sick, get the urge to drink blood more, and also have a few mood swings." Denara said as she glanced up at the moon.

"Why don't we get that?" Pan asked as she continued listening.

"We don't have it because we were born as Halflings. Tauna was really a human when she was born. But, vampires attacked her village and killed everybody except her. The leader of the tribe turned her into a Halfling like us. So, after he did that, she was so mad she killed him all by herself and fled. I finally met up with her just 5 years ago and we have been friends ever since." Denara said as she smiled happily up at the moon.

Village Setting-Shed

In the slayers village, in an abandoned shed, was Winry. She had her hands tied behind her back and was laying face down on the ground. "Ugh...Where am I?" she replied weakly as she managed to sit on her knees. "Damn. Damn it! UGH! I hate it when people tie ropes a little too tight." Winry said as she gave up and looked at her surroundings. "So, they did the whole hid me in a shed thing huh? Oh well. I hope Ed's okay." Winry said as she thought back to what had happened.

"So you're awake?" asked a familiar voice. Winry looked up and came face to face with Alexis.

"What do you want?" asked Winry as she scooted backwards.

"Chill girl. I'm your bodyguard." Alexis said before sitting on the ground next to the door, weapons ready. It was silent between them for like 2 minutes before one of them spoke.  
"So...do you...actually love that pipsqueak vampire?" Alexis asked as she looked at Winry.

Winry immediately got red. "NONONONO! Why would I possibly love an arrogant jerk like him anyway! Not me I tell you!" replied Winry as she looked the other way while blushing heavily.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh. "Hehehehehe! You really do hehehe love this guy hehehe I can tell hehehe!" she laughed happily. Winry also couldn't help but laugh too. Finally, the laughing stopped as they both looked away from each other.

"Sorry about the way I acted when you came in here. I thought you were going to hurt me." Winry said as she gave Alexis a happy sincere smile. Alexis stared at her, shocked at first but gave her a sincere smile back.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes sometimes." Alexis said as they smiled at each other.

Central

CREAK!

"Huh?" Riza said as she looked up from her paperwork and saw Ed. "Edward. How are you doing?" she asked worryingly.

"I'm fine. I'm going to go get Winry back." he replied without looking at her.

"Okay. Be careful." Riza said before going back to her work.

"Hold it right there Fullmetal! We don't need the princess anymore so there's no need for her." Roy said as he walked over to Ed and placed his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Well, she needs me. And I need her. That's important to me." he said as he shrugged off Roy's hand and continued on walking to the door.

"Fullmetal! I'm warning you! If you walk out now, you'll be kicked out of the military and crew!" Roy yelled as he started to run towards Ed. When Roy was in striking distance, Ed wiped around and punched him across the face. The force sent Roy flying into a nearby desk.

"I don't care." Ed replied before turning around again and shutting the door behind him.

Three days later

Forest Setting

"Hey Tauna-sama! Denara-chan! The Fullmetal vampire is out in the wilderness!" Pan yelled as she watched Ed get ready for supper.

"Oh! I wonder why he's out here all by himself." Denara asked as she looked down with interest.

"Denara, get your head out of the gutter. He wants to save the princess and we want to get revenge on the slayers." Tauna said as she got on her stuff.

"So,...you mean work together?" Denara asked with a confused look on her face. 

"No, I was going to ask him to go out on a date with me, of course you idiot!" yelled Tauna as she leaped off the edge.

"Sorry Tauna-chan. I was just wondering if that's what you were going to do." Denara said sheepishly as she followed after her. (Pan is just standing there with a sweat mark on her head. She just sighs and follows after them) "Hey cutie. Whatcha doing?" Denara asked Ed, who had his back to her.

"Um, eating." Ed replied with a can't-you-see-what-I'm-eating look.

"Hey. The names Denara, this is Tauna, and this is Pan." Denara said as she introduced them.

"Hey. The names Edward Elric." Ed replied as he handed out plates to them. All four of them ate in peace as the all wondered what was going on.

"Look. We were on the slayers side before they found out about our secret and almost killed us, so we decided to join up with you and take them out while you rescue the princess. So, what do you say?" Tauna asked as she looked at Ed.

"I don't think so. I don't like to kill people just because of some revenge. A life doesn't equal another life." Ed replied as they both stared at each other.

"FINE! BUT, I would be more worried about that princess of yours!" Tauna yelled as she stood up angrily.

"What do you mean by that!" Ed demanded as he also stood up.

"Didn't you hear? If the princess isn't going to help them win the war on either side, she'll be executed on either side she is on." Tauna replied.

Ed's whole body froze as it took in this new information that he had just gathered. "How long do we have if we hurry?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Um, about an hour or so." Denara replied as she looked at her watch.

"All right. Let's go." Ed replied as he held his hand out to Tauna. Tauna smiled and grasped her hand with his.

"We got to hurry." Ed replied as he started to run towards the village.

Hang on Winry! We're coming to save you!

Translations: onee-chanliterally means older sister but can be used towards sisterly figures

A/n: All right. This story is almost over. By chapters 8 or 9, this story is over! I just want to thank everybody for reviewing this story and loving it! Also, if anyone wants to ask me any questions on this story, I will answer them! Please review. Also, sorry for the short chapter.

Chapter 8: The final battle!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own AnnaMay-Nutt's OCs or own FMA. But, I do own my OCs.

A/n: Nothing much to say. Enjoy.

Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my grandfather, betas, and all my friends on dA.

"Michael-sama! Michael-sama! The three traitors and the Fullmetal pipsqueak are already at the gate!" yelled Rose as she frantically ran towards Michael.

"It's all right, Rose-chan. We'll fight to the death." Michael replied as they all changed into their slayer outfits.

"Onee-chan! The Fullmetal pipsqueak and the three traitors are here!" Liza cried out as she burst into the shed.

"Okay. I'm on it. Come on Winry. Knowing Michael, he would probably like it if you come out too." Alexis said as she smiled at Winry.

"Okay." Winry said as she followed Alexis & Liza outside.

"Hey! Supreme leader! Looking for me!" Ed demanded as he glared at Michael.

"Heh. Yeah actually I have been searching for you shorty. What took you?" he sneered happily.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN SQUISH WITH YOUR FOOT!" Ed yelled as he jumped up and down in anger. "Where's Winry?" Ed asked as he pulled out his sword.

"Right here. But...you have to go through us to get to her got it shrimp." Michael replied as Winry, Alexis, and Liza finally reached them.

"Edward! Don't worry about me! Save yourself! I don't want you to get hurt because of me. So just leave!" Winry cried out.

"You idiot! I quit the military to save you. I even punched Roy in the face so that we can be together." Ed called back as he tried not to rush right over there and grab her.

"All right. Enough of this romance crap!" Seko yelled as he charged at Ed with his sword ready.

"Seko! You idiot!" Michael yelled out loud as Tauna flew out from the right side and slashed Seko in the side of the stomach while Ed did a back flip to avoid it.

"AUGGHH!" Seko yelled out in pain as he jumped back and held his wound with his hand.

"All right. Alexis, Liza take the princess somewhere and watch her. Jason, Rose you get Tauna, Oscar you get Denara, and Seko will be with Pan. I will take care of Ed." Michael replied as everybody went off to fight their assigned battles.

"Hey you! Stop!" replied Jason as he fired off his gun at Tauna. Tauna did front flips over and over again as each bullet missed. "You're up sis." he said to Rose as she nodded in understanding.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU TRAITOR!" Rose yelled loudly as she threw her boomerang scythe. The scythe cam spinning towards Tauna, but changed directions as it hit the building beside Tauna. The forces of the scythe made the building topple to the ground, making escape route disappear. "You know something...before you were a traitor I never really liked you because of your attitude. But, now that you are a half vampire, I'm really glad I never did get to know you." Rose replied cockily.

"Hehe. You know what? I never did like you because you were a third rate human." Tauna replied back.

"Why you!" Rose yelled as she prepared to throw her boomerang but was stopped by Jason who had pulled out his sword and was charging straight at Tauna.

"Never, ever, EVER CALL ONEE-CHAN A THIRD RATE HUMAN!" Jason cried out as he was about to kill Tauna, but Tauna was much quicker as she struck her blade right through the middle of his stomach. Blood dripped down the blade onto Tauna's hand. As soon as the blood hit Tauna's hand, Tauna immediately got a terrified look on her face and swung Jason's almost dead body to the ground.

"JASON! JASON!" Rose yelled out frantically as she ran over to her little brothers dying body.

"Rose...I'm scared." he replied weakly as he searched for his sister's hand. Rose grabbed his hand and put her cheek to it.

"Shhhh...I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." Rose said while crying and reassuring her little brother.

"I...love you onee-...chan." he said before closing his eyes and then, his chest slowly stopped moving. Rose gripped his hand before gently laying his hand on the ground, and then she broke down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! JASON!"cried out Rose as her whole body shook in agony. Suddenly, she leaped to her feet and shot her gun at Tauna.

'Woah! That was close' thought Tauna as she quickly dodged it. Then, Rose came running at her with Jason's sword and then they clashed with each others sword.

"I will avenge my brother's death...murderer." Rose said as they broke apart.

"All right. But, I don't think so." Tauna said before quickly running straight at Rose and stabbing her in the chest. "Goodbye slayer." Tauna said before taking her sword out and watched Rose's body sank to the ground.

Two down, 5 to go Tauna thought as she put her blade back in its sheath and walked off. Unknowingly, seeing Rose's fingers twitch.

"Thanks to Tauna, this won't be long." Pan replied as she prepared her boomerang.

"Think again bitch. Just because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't kill you." Seko replied as he managed to get to his feet and held out his blade.

"Here it comes!" Pan yelled as she thrust her boomerang forward. Seko prepared himself as the boomerang came straight at him.

"You won't need this anymore!" he cried out as he slashed at her boomerang. All of a sudden, a big crack appeared in the middle of it as it struggled to stay in the air.

"Damn." Pan cried out as she ran towards it and quickly snatched it.

"That won't help you one bit." Seko yelled as he brought his sword down on Pan. Thinking fast, Pan held her boomerang out as it blocked the sword. "A lot of good that will do you." Seko as he slashed out again. Again, Pan blocked it.

'All I can do is block. There must be some other way.' Pan thought as she tried to concentrate. Suddenly, an opening appeared to his side. "That's it!" cried Pan as she used all her strength to jam her boomerang into his wounded side (thus breaking mostly all his ribs and permanently paralyzing him)

"AUGGHH!" he cried out loud as he crumpled to the ground. He weakly lifted up his head and met Pan's face. "Damn...you." he replied weakly as he shook in pain.

"I hope you find peace in hell." Pan said as she grabbed his sword.

"Don't worry about me bitch...where I'm going...It'll be way better then looking at your ugly face." Seko smirked as Pan growled loudly before swiping his neck with his sword. Blood spilled everywhere as his head rolled away from his body for a little ways before coming to a complete stop.

Pan sighed and picked up her boomerang, pissed that it was going to break anytime. "Oh well. Tauna-san and Denara-chan will understand why I am leaving." Pan replied before heading back to the cave to fix her boomerang.

"Hehehe. There's the little traitor." Oscar smirked as he pulled out his gun and fired it at Denara. Doing triple front flips, Denara easily dodged them as she also pulled out her gun and fired it at Oscar.

"Damn. That was a close one." Oscar replied as he fended off the bullets with his sword. Suddenly, Oscar sensed something behind him and used his sword to block it.

SLAM!

Oscar and Denara glared at each other as they both defended themselves.

"Out of tricks Ozzy?" she asked tauntingly.

"Don't...you...ever call...me that!" he yelled loudly as he quickly shoved her away from him and then, in a split second, fired off his gun at her. Luckily, Denara only got one in the shoulder.

"Damn. That was a cheap shot!" she yelled loudly as she clutched her wound.

"Yeah but next time...you won't be so lucky." he said as he fired off more shots at Denara.

A/n: Sorry guys! Next chapter is the last one! Again, thank you everybody for reviewing and commenting me on my story.

Chapter 9  
Ed and Mike battle and a whole new twist to the end of the fanfic


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or AnnaMay-Nutt's OCs. But, I do own my OCs.

**Dedication: This fanfic is dedicated to my 2 betas, all my nii-sans and onee-chans on dA, and my grandfather. **

A/n: (sniffles loudly) I'm soo happy! My fanfic is so famous! Thank you all for reviewing for me and always sticking with me through and through. My gift to you all, the last chapter of Eternal Love!

**'Ihave to think fast' Denara thought as she quickly glanced around her.** Suddenly, her eyes met an old piece of wood that was broken in half and the sharp edges were still sharp enough. **'Perfect! But...I need to get closer in order to do it' Denara thought as an idea immediately came into her head.** She grabbed her sword and gun and placed them a few feet in front of her.

"What are you trying to pull?" Oscar asked as he slightly let down his gun.

"I give up. Go ahead and shoot. I have no reason to live anymore." Denara replied as she held up her hands in surrender. (A/n: if you're all wondering, she has her foot right under the board) Suddenly, Oscar dropped his gun and slowly walked over to Denara. Then, before Denara knew what was going on, he had his lips up against hers. Shocked, Denara kicked her foot as the board was sent flying into her right arm hand, and before Oscar knew it, she jammed the spiked part right into his head. The wood went straight through his head and out the other side. Denara then let go of the board and kicked Oscar, who then fell to the ground, half the board still in his head.

Blood slowly oozed down Denara's left shoulder as she went to her knees.

"No one...not even...that bastard...is allowed...to even touch me." she said as the pain started to make her blackout. "NO! I must...stay focused...if I'm...to finish...what I started." Denara gasped as she managed to get back up, but was about to fall back down again if it hadn't been for two strong but gentle arms catching her. Denara slowly opened her eyes and met Tauna's face. "Tauna! Are you okay!" she asked worryingly as Tauna proceeded to bandage up Denara's wound.

"Don't ask me that question girl. You lost too much blood. You need to take it easy until this is over." Tauna replied as she finished wrapping Denara's wound and went to go collect Denara's weapons before a scythe boomerang came and almost hit Tauna in the head if she hadn't ducked. Tauna immediately whipped around as she saw Rose, barely alive, standing with a vengeful look in her eyes.

"DAMN YOU TAUNA! YOU MURDERED MY BROTHER! NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled loudly as she thrust her boomerang once again straight at Tauna. Using amazing speed, Tauna easily dodged the attack and appeared right in front of Rose.

"Don't make me kill you." Tauna spat as she whipped around and stopped the boomerang-like scythe from attacking her from behind.

"Rose! Tauna! Please, stop. I don't want either one of you to be killed." Denara cried out as she picked up her weapons and slowly made it to her feet.

"Denara, what did I just get done telling you?" Tauna asked exasperated as she started to move towards Denara but stopped when Denara replied, "I'll be fine. Help Rose out. She's coming with us. Even though she is the enemy, she's still a living creature."

"AUUGGHH!" Rose cried out as her feet gave out on her and made her collapse but Tauna easily caught her.

"Come on Tauna. We got to help out Ed and the others." Denara replied as she started to head where Ed and the others went. Tauna shrugged and put Rose's left arm around her shoulder and helped Rose support herself as she wrapped her other arm around Rose's side.

"I'm sorry I killed your brother" Tauna replied out of nowhere.

"I...I forgive you." Rose said weakly as she started to blackout. Tauna did the only drastic thing that came to her mind.

"I'm doing this to save you. It might work a little bit, but you need a full-blooded vampire in order to really save you." she replied before biting her fangs into Rose's neck. After a bit, she took her fangs out and waited. Finally, Rose's chest started to go up and down again. Smiling, Tauna started to pick up the pace.

**SLASH SLAM SLAM SLASH SLASH SWISH! **

"You're pretty good." Michael said as he swung his sword at Ed again, who easily dodged it.

"Yeah...but you need a little more...PRACTICE!" Ed cried out as he kicked Michael in the stomach.

Michael quickly backed off as he paused to catch his breath. He glanced at Alexis, Liza, and Winry who were on the sidelines watching them. "Alexis, remember our plan? Do it now!" he shouted as he ran forward and slammed into Ed, pushing him towards an old airplane. Finally, Ed's back was up against the airplane with only his sword protecting him.

"Liza, hold Winry down." Alexis commanded as she pulled out her sword. Liza looked at her sister for a minute before grabbing Winry's arms and putting them behind her back.

"Liza! Alexis...go ahead." Winry said as she moved her head toward Alexis.

Ed couldn't take it anymore. "WINRY!" he yelled loudly as he used his feet to jump forward off the plane and behind Michael. Michael then quickly turned around and slashed out at Ed, hitting him in the left shoulder. Ed quickly backed off before running full speed to where Winry and the sisters were, Michael not far behind him.

"I won't do it, Michael! Winry is my friend!" Alexis cried out as she charged at Michael.

"Ed! Don't hit her!" Winry called out as she watched her friend go at Michael. Michael easily took care of Alexis as he kicked her in the gut which caused her to collapse to the ground.

"He he. Siding with the enemy isn't what I taught you, Alexis. So, you'll pay the price." he said as he raised his sword over Alexis, ready to strike when Winry leapt in and used her body as a shield.

"If you want to kill Alexis, you'll have to go through me first!" Winry cried out as she prepared herself.

"Gladly." Michael said before bringing his sword down on them but was stopped by Ed who had pierced him right in the chest with his sword.

Ed quickly took his sword out of Michael's body and watched his body fall to the ground. Suddenly, Ed could hear the voices of Denara and Tauna calling to them.

"Ed! We have an emergency!" Denara cried out as she jogged over to where they stood.

"What emergency?" Ed asked with a confused look on his face.

(It now shows Rose lying on the ground, barely breathing.)

"You got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed loudly as everybody (even Alexis who had managed to wake up) looked at him with a pleading look in their eyes.

"Aughh...Fine! I'll do it." Ed replied as he knelt down next to Rose with her neck right in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Ed ducked his head and bit into the same spot that Tauna had bit into. After a while, he lifted his head and spitted out some of the blood that was still in his mouth.

"Thanks, Ed." Denara said as she and Tauna both stood up with Rose hanging from Tauna's back (piggyback ride) "We better go. Catch you on the flipside." Denara said before she and Tauna headed back towards their cave in the mountains.

Alexis sighed heavily as she picked up her weapons. "Well, it's been nice chatting with you guys, but me and Liza better head to another village. Who knows? We might actually meet up with each other again." Alexis said before gesturing to her sister and they both headed west, leaving Ed and Winry alone together.

"Winry, there's something I want to show you." Ed said as he held out his hand to her.

"Um, okay." she said with a smile as she took his hand.

(A/n: I know I am really going fast and all that but, the best part is coming up!) (Ed & Winry are in a huge meadow and just over the log bridge, there's a small village)

"Why did you bring me here?" Winry asked as she turned around to where Ed was. Ed was sitting in the meadow with a peaceful look on his face.

"I brought you here...to ask you something." Ed said quietly as a gentle wind came and gently ruffled his hair.

"What is it?" Winry asked as she sat down in front of him.

"Are you...are you afraid to be around me?" Ed asked as he looked at the ground.

"NO! Of course not! But, what does this have to do with treating your injuries!" Winry exclaimed but was cut off as Ed gently grabbed her arm and pulled her onto him. As soon as Ed felt Winry against his chest, he wrapped his arm around her (just like that one episode of inuyasha called return to your own time kagome!)

"When Michael was about to kill you and Alexis, I was scared...I was scared that I was going to lose you." he whispered softly as he buried his face into Winry's shoulder. "So, you are to stay here and forget about me." Ed said as he quickly grabbed Winry's arm and gently flung her off of him.

"Ed! Wait!" Winry called as she got to her feet. Ed immediately leaped into the air.

"I'll never forget you Winry, but please forget about me and move on with your life. You got yourself a pair of good strong legs Winry; you should get up and use them." Ed replied before turning his back to Winry, and without a second glance, flew off.

"Edward...Edward!...EDWARD!" Winry yelled out loudly before collapsing to her knees.

**The End**


End file.
